There exist in the prior art various different types of ladders in existence including the ubiquitous step and extension ladders. Typically, a basic ladder is formed by two longitudinal members, a first member and a second member, being welded together through the use of a plurality of transverse steps or rungs. Each step has a first and second edge thereof that are in their turn respectively welded to, bolted on or otherwise permanently attached to the first member and the second member. Thus, the first edge of each step is attached to the first member and the second edge of each step is attached to the second member. Of course, each step is disposed parallel to the adjacent ones to form a convenient pathway for users.
Ladders come in many varieties and the basic one described previously has been modified to produce what is known as an extension ladder; this type of ladder, as its name implies, is designed to extend the length of the basic ladder. In order to accomplish this goal, the basic ladder is modified to include an additional ladder adjacent to the basic ladder that smoothly slides along a guideway as follows.
Typically, the extension ladder has a first and second ladder that moveably engage one another by having dual corresponding longitudinal lips on either side of both ladders thus facilitating the motion of the ladders thereupon. Additionally, the use of a hook restriction mechanism attached to one ladder and extending about the second ladder prevents the second ladder from disengaging therefrom. Various other devices are included in this type of ladder including stops, rope extension assistance and many more; however, most particularly, this type of ladder does not usually come with a shelf built into either ladder.
Another type of ladder has a basic ladder attached to a support mechanism of similar size. The support mechanism generally has no steps per se, and is attached to the top of the basic ladder using pins that permit axial movement thereupon. Additionally, a restricting device is attached to both the basic ladder and the support mechanism about midway down the length of both the support mechanism and the basic ladder. The restricting device thereby forbids the basic ladder from moving away from the support mechanism beyond a certain distance and as a result this is presentable as an ‘A’ frame.
Whilst these ladders have proven themselves useful in many fields, it is very clear that many ladders have no mechanism whatsoever to support various useful items thereon. Therefore, users are forced to carry the items themselves in clothing pockets or within utility belts designed with various compartments suitable for this purpose. Amongst these items are electric battery operated tools such as drills, saws, work lights, and similar devices, as well as paintbrushes, paint cans of various sizes, screwdrivers, hammers, cloths, tape and many more. As the user swaps out tools, it becomes nearly impossible to work with a continuous switching out of items as needed.
Thus, there needs to be a solution that facilitates the laying out of various useful items as a user transits up and down a ladder and as he or she is working upon a particular step(s). Further, there needs to be a solution that accommodates various types of ladder sizes, and shapes. The solution should also be simple to deploy in the field when a user temporarily attaches it to a ladder. Further, it should be useable whilst attached thereto and easy to remove therefrom and stored for later use as necessary.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.